


The One Where Ryo Appeals To Amon's Fucked Up Fantasies (Akira's Just There For The Ride)

by emoratlmao



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (dont worry kfjdg, (neither of the two are gettin nommed on, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Face-Fucking, Feral Behavior, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Voyeurism, amon's into it, ryo has a lot of fucked up kinks, theyre in an alleyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoratlmao/pseuds/emoratlmao
Summary: I do not own the Devilman franchise.. I'm just hyperfixated on it sjkfdfhTHIS ISNT FINISHED I JUST WANT MY PARTNER TO PROOFREAD OLEsDAWE
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Kudos: 47





	The One Where Ryo Appeals To Amon's Fucked Up Fantasies (Akira's Just There For The Ride)

Ryo finds himself standing in the carnage that was created by the devil standing in front of him. He's marveling at the hulking beast who is currently reverting back to his half-human form. The blonde can't help but feel proud of himself. I mean, he _literally created_ the impossible. A terrifying demon warlord, with the most kind and gentle heart. Truly, he believed he was entitled to bit of a reward. Which leads us to the predicament in the alleyway the two men are currently residing in. Well, it's not just the two of them. Not really. They are of course accompanied by the many corpses, both human and demon, littering the empty space that isn't being taken up by the living man and beast. Ryo entertains the idea of interacting with the police, just this once. Until he looks over at the taller boy, who is covered in both ichor and blood. The chunks of brain matter and flesh under Akira's nails surely wouldn't be looked over, so he stores that thought for another time. 

"Are you alright Akira? You aren't hurt, are you?"

He gets a blank stare back from the other, clearly he had understood he was being addressed, he just didn't seem to hear the accompanying question. As the white-clad man goes to repeat himself, he is approached by his counterpart. He watches as the boy, who is usually trembling and sobbing at this point, kneels down and sniffs at one of the lifeless bodies. Ryo watches with rapt curiosity as Akira bites into the slowly cooling arm. He winces as he hears the sound of sinew stretching, and gawks a bit as Akira's jaw moves, and follows the movement of his throat as he swallows. The next time the devilman looks up, he's covered in blood and has a crazed glint in his eyes. Ryo is acutely aware of his hips being grabbed, and tilts his head in confusion. 

The sound of cars passing by fill the seemingly peaceful air, soon accompanied by the sound of a belt unbuckling and the two's labored breathing. The blonde smiles encouragingly at the boy resting on his knees in front of him, and he feels blood-slicked hands pulling off the clothing obstructing his lower half. Akira drools a bit as he is greeted with the sight of Ryo's erection, and said boy groans as a hand is wrapped around him. The hand is eventually replaced with the demon's mouth, which is a bit warmer due to the blood coating his tongue. Ryo attempts to keep his hips still, and is surprised by Akira's frustrated growl. He experimentally bucks his hips and gets a small moan of approval, so he keeps going. Soon enough, Akira bobs his head, forcing the blonde to hit the back of his throat harder. Ryo can't help his hips moving roughly to match the pace the demon set. Said boy moans around his length before relaxing his throat, and looking expectantly up at the pale boy.

"Wha..What do you need Akira..?" Ryo inquires breathlessly.

Akira huffs through his nose and pulls off, the suction creating a small sound he let a giggle out at.

"Use me.. Fuck my face. I know you want toooo..~" The boy states, his voice slurred, and already rougher than usual.

Ryo flushes a deep red, and slowly guides Akira's lips to his equally flushed cock. He watches him part his lips with hooded eyes, letting out a weak sigh as he licks the head. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while on the phone with my partner.. Sorry you had to hear me ramble to myself babe <3


End file.
